The Return of the Grand Master: Elements Collide part 2
Yul Yamakazi: Season 1: Betaryal Arc: Episode 003: The Return of the Grand Master: Elements Collide part 2 "Oto! Please stop! Don't do it!" Demanded Hihaku reaching his hand out to stop Oto's craziness. Oto laughs and shouts: "This is what you get for challenging me old man!" His eyes turned to the Archers. "Now watch them die." He pointed his blade to Massugu. The blade started to electricfy with blue and white and it shot out a huge blast the size of the blade and struct him on the heart. He fell backwards; off of the towering wall and died. "You have killed one of our best Archers!" Shouted Shashu grabbing an arrow and setting it on his bow and preparing to fire it. "Now... you d...." He fell backwards off of the same towering wall and died. "You bastard!" Shouted Seikou grabbing her bow and an arrow but it was too late, she was struct down; she fell backwards and died. Oto laughed again. And he pointed his sword to Senshu. "Any last words?" Senshu grinned his teeth and was about to shout something but he too was struct down and fell backwards and died. "You.. you... you killied them all with out any form of effort!" Shouted Yul in surprise. "You're next. I'm going to end the Yamakazi Clan's last hope of revival." Oto laughed even menically. "Oh no you don't!" Hihaku gathered enough air around him and he created the Sukkiri Air Bomb. "This bomb is made out of the air around me and the Fire Ability. When this bomb hits its mark, you will be no more!" He glutched it and forcibly threw it to Oto. Thinking fast Oto drew his sword away from Yul and attempted to strike the bomb but it was controlled to Oto's chest. The bomb exploded in anger. Oto was thrown far into the forest. "Yul! Come with me! I'll need you!" Demanded Hihaku disappearing into a tree. Yul knoded and jumped down from the wall. He ran to Hihaku's tree and his hand was still on out the tree. Yul grabbed the hand and disappeared into the tree. Oto was lying on a giant tree trunk on the ground. He got up and wiped the blood from his chest and face. "Bastards." He thought. Then two hands reached from the trunk he was standing on and Oto screamed like a girl. And he was dragged into the trunk. BOOM! He fell from the tree and while flying he looked up and saw Yul with his palm on fire; Black Fire. He started to spin rapidly and he struck Oto dead on the bleeding part of his chest. He got up again and the tree grabbed him again. "You will respect your elders!" Said the tree and Oto looked at it and saw Hihaku's face. Oto let out another girlish scream and the tree tossed him again. Hihaku left the tree and Oto ran for his life. "After him!" Shouted Hihaku. He and Yul ran after him. They went through trees and over them. Also burnt some trees and blew parts of the forest down. They went up and down hills and Hihaku fired another air blast and it missed. They searched for Oto but he was on a tree sadly, Hihaku took the tree to and floung him out of the tree onto the ground below. Oto got on his knees and pleaded. "Please don't kill me! Please!" Hihaku gripped him up again. "Mercy huh?" Oto knoded. "I don't give mercy to muderers." He dropped him. Hihaku untied his belt and black instructors wear grab and tossed it on the ground. He then took his gi jacket off and pants. To reveal his black shirtcloth that with stands the sands of time and different abilities and a red flask jacket and silver armor over his arms, legs and he wore tradional smaurai socks and sandels. Oto smiled and jumped back about a good four feet and fired his electricity at Hihaku but he countered and they were locked in a Ability Struggle. Electricty from both sides started to spark and not given an inch. "I won't die because of an Ability Struggle! I won't I won't!" Cried Oto holding his stream of the electricity. "This battle is fruitless, Oto!" Shouted Hihaku over to crackling sounds of the two Electrical Struggle in front of him. "This battle is not fruitless! My father gave me the order of assignanatting you! And that's what I in tend to do!" Shouted Oto sending more electricty to run down his stream of existing electricty stream and cause Hihaku to lose control of his end. The stream ran down the existing path and struck the collision point and moved foward towards Hihaku's end. "Must'nt let him get the better of me." Hihaku thought pushing out more energy than usual. Yul was watching by the side lines. And he saw his mentor fall to the ground, on his right knee. "He's to tired to continue to fight." Yul thought. Then he shouted: "Hihaku, this is no time to die on us! Think of Joumae!" Oto intrupurted: "Shut the hell up, Yul!" With his free hand, he fired a bolt of electricty at Yul. And it just missed him by a hair. And BOOM! it struck the far side of the dojo's second tallest tower. "This is not my main Ability, Oto has me over powered. If I can just exsurt enough energy to overpower him..." He lost more control over the struggle. Yul grinned his teeth. And drew his katana and tried to swipe Oto but he was struck on the right arm and he dropped his katana and dropped to the ground like a rock; bleeding controllibly. Oto laughed at the thought of killing Yul and Hihaku. "This is to much fun!" He peered over at the bleeding Yul. "Once I kill the relic, I'm coming for you!" "I wish Joumae was still alive! He would know what to do!" Shouted Yul trying to stop the bleeding but the blood dripped over his left hand. "Now die, Hihaaaaa!" A giant piece of the ground smacked Oto square on the right side of his body and he flew into the forest; stopping the ability struggle. "Who?" Asked Hihaku looking around and he finally sees a silohette on top of the dojo second tallest tower. "You miss me?!?" Asked the mysteroius sillohette with his arms crossed and looking down at Hihaku and the bleeding Yul. "Is that...?" Asked Hihaku. "It is." Said Yul. "Joumae!" Joumae lept off of the tower and landing on the ground between them. "Oto! You're fight is with me! You bastard!" Both his enitre forearms attracted rocks like a magnite and it formed a three fingered arm made of rock. "Are those the.... Joumae Clan's..." Said Hihaku but Joumae intruptted. "Yes it is. The Joumae Clan's Rock Gotlet!" He said with a smile on his face. "Then if your alive then who's tha..." Said Yul pointing to the other Joumae. "Oh! That's Kumori Sukkiri! Hihaku's younger brother." Explained Joumae. "That is what I did yesterday: Trail my brother and kill him." Said Hihaku. "But it ended in faiulre and I lost the original Joumae and thought Kumori was Joumae." Hihaku explained. Oto pushed the chunk of ground away and slowly got up. He looked astonished when he saw: Joumae. Still breathing and walking. "You... Son of a...." Sneered Oto stragging, quite quickly, to Joumae. But Joumae had other plans and when Oto got in front of him, he didn't say a word and sucker punched him square on his cheek. Then he continued to sucker punch him on the cheek until Oto fell to the ground and he quickly got up and eletricfied his left hand. He then rushed at Joumae but he didn't flinch and Oto balled his eletricfied fist up and punched Joumae's left rocked hand. Then he slowly closed his hand and squeezed hisOto's hand. Blood started to pour out and he dropped to his knees. Then Joumae squeezed even harder and crippled Oto's left hand. He let go and Oto jumped back and looked at him. "You... crippled me... my left hand. I can't hand it." Oto sneered at Joumae. He looked down at his bleeding hand and started to feel numbness in the arm and hand. "You!" He shouted. He tried to produce electricty in the palm of his burnt right hand but to no aviel. "Damn, just as i thought. Both right and left are damaged. Could this have gotten worst?" Thought Oto looking at both his hands. He slwoly picked up his left arm with his right hand and tried to make a cast out of the remaining protions of his gi. But more blood spilled out of his wounds on his hands. "It seems my time is up!" He said. "But if I can't kill one of you three, than I shall kill a Yamakazi." Oto disappeared in a puff a sand and it travled to Takusan Buzoku VIllage. "He's heading to Takusan!" Shouted Yul slowly walking to Joumae. "He said if I can't kill one of you three, than I shall kill a Yamakazi." Repeated Joumae thinking what he might mean by that. "My father!" Cried Yul running off into the forest and back to Takusan to try to aid his father against Oto. Meanwhile: At Takusan Buzoku Village, Oto sees: Koori House, Kasai House and finally he sees it. Its a wooden hut with two floors and two windows on each side of the house. And he reads the sign: Yamakazi House. He smiled and crept in. Yul was still runnning through the forest when Joumae and Hihaku caught up to him. And grabbed him. Tears were sliding down his cheeks like they were slides in the park. "My father!" He cept crying out. "I have to save him!" "We know, Yul!" Shouted Joumae. He reached into his gi and got bandages and wrapped his shoulder up. And then Yul burst from there grip and ran back to his house. Meanwhile: Nattofather; he wore a regular gi, with regular pants and sandels and black grabs around his legs. was facing off against Oto. SLICE! Oto sliced a table in half. And charged at Natto but heNatto pulled his katana out from the holder and countered Oto. "I see. I need a different apporoach!" Shouted Oto swiping his sword against Natto's katana. "The night's still young, Oto! And when I kill you! I will deliever your body to Kinshu Takusama and let him decide your buiral!" Explained Natto firing regular red and orange flames at Oto. "We can't I kill you?!?" "I can't answer that." Said Oto slowly drawing his katana and putting it to Natto's neck. He got close to his ear and whispered: "When you challenge the Furui Kokuzoku, you will die." "The... Furui... Kokuz...." Natto dropped dead on the floor. "What ashame. He was nothing." He peered over to the wood burning stove and smiled evilly. "Natto, I see that your not moving. Hmm? Did I kill him? Oops!" Thought Oto wandering what to do next. "Time to destroy this place." He lifted his katana to the celing and swiped the wood burning stone. Nothing happen. "That always same to work.... Hmmm? Electricty. But where?" Oto scanned the house but saw no reasonible soruce for electricty. Outside: Yul was rushing to his house and he got there when Oto discovered a reasonible source of energy: His burnt hand has got over the burn(but still there was a scare), and he snapped his fingers together and he produced electricty. He fired just the right amount of volts. He walked out of the house and KA-BOOOOM! The house erupted in flames. Yul got there and was in tears. "You bastard!" He shouted looking into Oto's insane eyes. "What'cha do that for you freak?!?" "Yamakazi." And Oto disappeared in a trail of sand. "Yul!" Shouted Joumae. "Yul!" Shouted Hihaku. Both saw the devistation that Oto caused. "I'm sorry." Said Hihaku putting his hand on Yul's left shoulder. "Is Natto... dead?" Asked Joumae walking up to Yul. Yul was in a poundle of tears. And he kept repeating "Father!" But he didn't know that he was killed before the explosion. "Oto will pay. Trust me." Said Hihaku talking in Yul's right ear. Yul got up and reached inside his gi and pulled out a scroll that read: Disownment from Clan. "Yul, you'll be disowning your clan if you sign that scroll." Explained Hihaku. "I know. But I will always remain a Yamakazi, for my father." Hihaku gave him a paint brush and gave him an ink viel. Yul dipped the brush in the viel and signed his name: Yamakazi Yul. "I shall take him in as my own son, Joumae." Said Hihaku putting the brush and viel back into his gi and Yul was starring into the flames. He saw the silhoettes of his mother and father. "Natto." Thought Joumae. Next time on Yul Yamakazi: A week after the battle and much as changed and a stroy shall reveal the past.